Two Piercing Beautiful Things
by toswallowthemoon
Summary: A Rosalie/Edward story. Before Bella came into the picture. Hopefully you enjoy because I dont continue unless you comment! some editing errors. sorry!


**This is a Rosalie/Edward Fanfiction taking place way before Bella came into the picture. Although, if I don't get at least one comment I wont go on. So please comment lovies. **

**Oh, and of course, all credit goes to the beautifully talented Stephanie Meyer for the characters. Although I wrote this specific story. **

**Enjoy…and…please…comment…?**

**I had forced myself to head downstairs. The air seemed sweeter than before. The colors blazing hot or frozen cold, attacking my eyes with a sudden violence. I wanted to run away with terror but intimidation got the better of me. I was struck down by the beauty of it all. **

**"Finally got the nerve to come out here didn't you Rose."**

**A pouncing figure sat, crouched, on top of the refrigerator. His eyes gleaming down at me. The most I stared at him, the less I could find that was wrong. His hair. His lips. His eyes. **

**He laughed.**

**I pivoted more quickly than I ever had before and let out my first sound ever created from my new…being. A defensive, evil, hiss.**

**"Don't call me Rose." I ignored how fast my mind was churning. No more could my heart beat and my face turn hot. I was unnatural. I was inhuman. I was a freak of nature.**

**"You may be all those things Rose, but you can't deny one thing." The man I hated most crossed my field of vision with a flicker. "Your nature of…beauty."**

**In a second I could comprehend what was happening. Him, reading my thoughts—**

**"That you got right there Rose. Congratulations."**

**Oh what a pleasure. **

**"That's right."**

**You know, for being about two centuries old, you certainly still act like a pre-hormonal, P.M.S-ing—**

**"I think you should stop talking Rose."**

**What makes you think you can call me 'Rose' you little—**

**I froze.**

**He breathed on my neck. Even though it was not a necessary action it was the most human I had felt in weeks. What was he doing to me? I closed my eyes and wished I was dead.**

**"The world would cry if they lost such a beautiful girl." He breathed.**

**When his words sunk in I corked around, just to find that he wasn't there. **

**What was he doing to me? Trying to overpower me with love and lust. **

**The beginning of the rest of my life begins in this room. I thought. The beginning…of the rest…of my life.**

**"Why hello Rosalie." I looked up and saw Carlisle Cullen standing in the doorway. The man who caused me to feel the greatest hatred, yet when I looked in his eyes I only saw a man with the greatest tranquility, causing me to think that violence could never cross his eyes.**

**"I see you've, found a friend in Edward?" **

**The house stood silent. Everyone and everything could hear.**

**I did not answer, just stood motionless. Angry tenors struck my bones. **

**How could this man dare to talk to me. After locking myself up for two weeks in a dark room, not looking at myself or anything else. Then coming downstairs and having the best man of the house whisper in my ear I'm beautiful. What was to come of me? I had a life too. He just wasn't getting it.**

**"My life left me, because of you. You gorgeous little moron."**

**"It would have left you anyway." He didn't dare to blink, but stared right into my eyes. I looked away. "I saved you. You would have died."**

**"No." I half shouted. Even though shouting was not necessary. I could whisper harshly and still get the message across. But instead I sunk lower, picking up a human trait and weaving it into an argument with one of the most attractive men ever living. **

**I felt like I was just thrown into the animal world.**

**My life just ended. My fate that I knew so well fifteen days ago dissolved into nothing last night. **

**"Do you know what happened when I found you Rosalie?" Carlisle faded forward at a steady pace and stood in the middle of our unused kitchen. Panic rose in up in my mind. My adrenaline could not race anymore. Curiosity cradled me to look at him when he retold my discovery. "I found you in the middle of a street, bleeding. Your beautiful dress was torn, you had a black eye and your leg was bent in the worst way possible. You weren't breathing. Your hands were strewn out to the sides as if you were making a snow angel. Blood everywhere." He paused and looked away fervently. "I don't know how I could stand the sight of it to tell you the truth." He continued. I didn't understand. What was I? What did he do to me?**

**"Anyhow, I brought you here. To cure you. To heal you. I'm sorry if you wanted death but usually that's not the way people want to go. People want to live longer, see more things, that's why I created you."**

**A low tenor gathered up in my throat as if getting ready for a growl but not quite sure how to make it work. "Created me?" I spat out. "How can you say that? **_**You**_ **haven't created **_**shit**_** Carlisle. I'm still here, I'm still Rosalie and I'm going to go. I've dealt with you long enough. You cured me. I see the world better now. I'm healed."**

**"Are you hungry?"**

**I froze. There was something strange about the way he said that. The more I thought about it, the more I realized, I really wasn't. **

**"Seems a bit strange, doesn't it Rosalie? To not eat for two weeks, just drink what I gave you in your dark room, and not be hungry?"**

**"I believe that what you gave me helped me not become so. My body cannot handle food."**

**Stillness was so often created in this house. Tension and anger. I must leave. **

**"Rosalie. Look in the mirror."**

**For a minute of yet again silence, I refused to move. Nobody could make me do anything, although, curiosity was more powerful than my will to remain against Carlisle Cullen.**

**"Come here." He mumbled. And I was sure that before two weeks ago, I would have no been able to hear that.**

**I stepped forward. I was moving with no power being put out by myself. A power beyond my will was rushing me towards Carlisle and in the reflection of the black oven I faintly saw a white, pale, ghostly figure. It gleamed and shone brighter than Carlisle sitting next to—**

**It was me. **

**Those red eyes were mine.**

**I was one of them.**

**Thank you. **


End file.
